1st Day in Kinder Garden with Mikan
by anime-fangirl-o.0-vm
Summary: xone shotx It’s the first day of Kinder Garden for Mikan and her fellow batch mates. Also, the first start of a new beginning in Alice Academy.


Summary: xone shotx It's the first day of Kinder Garden for Mikan and her fellow batch mates. Also, the first start of a new beginning in Alice Academy.

I dedicate this one shot for my friend, icecubed02. 

Disclaimer: I don't own GA.

* * *

**1****st**** Day of Kinder Garden with Miakn**

Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura! I'm five years old and studies in A… Alice Academy as a Pre-schooler! My bestfriend is Hotaru Imai! I love her so much that I could g-gurgle her up! Whatever that means.

It's my first day in school, but I suddenly lost my grandpa. Or did he lost me? What is lost anyway?

I looked everywhere for my grandpa! The boys' bathroom, under the teacher's table, inside the cookie jar, and I even used my st-stritegy of counting the numbers- 1, 4, 5 and grandpa will appear infront of me. Wahh! Grandpa where are you?!

Then I saw this lady walking towards me saying everything will be alright and I should go inside the classroom. I nodded my head and followed her inside the classroom.

"Okay children, please settle down." The lady said as everyone looked at her. "First off, we'll start by introducing each other by going around the classroom. Don't forget to know the names of your classmates, ok?"

The other kids besides me were really excited except me. I don't want to int-truduceee myself with my other classmates since I'm too shy and I miss my grandpa already.

-sniff-

"Don't even try to cry or you will even look uglier." My best friend, Hotaru, came out of nowhere and gave me her hanky then she just left me. She's such a good friend!

After Hotaru left there were two guys who came to me and greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Yuu and this is my friend Koko." I smiled at them and shook their hands.

"I'm Mikan! I hope we could be friends." We talked for awhile and one by one they walked away from me leaving me all alone again.

I waited for my other classmates to come to me instead 'coz I'm really really shy and just played with my toy blocks in front of me.

"Hi there! I'm Anna and this is my best friend Nonoko!"

"Umm…my name is Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Well, we'll be going now. We want to know everyone before classes end. Ja ne!" Nonoko said and they left me.

I walked around the classroom, then suddenly tripped.

"Hey bear panty girl, you shouldn't show off your panty to other people especially when it's a boy."

I looked up and saw a boy with violet eyes and red hair and apologized, just like what my grandpa taught me before.

"Sorry!"

Then I remembered my grandpa again and cried.

"What are you crying for, pig tails?"

I looked at him and cried even louder, " I miss my grandpa!"

"You should get over it since you're going to live here in the academy until graduation."

"Will I ever see my grandpa? And what's g-graduasyon?"

The boy was not even looking at me and answered, "if you study really hard you can see your grandpa after a year or so, but that's impossible for you since you're an idiot And graduation is the day you will be set free by the Academy."

"Oh I see…and thanks for calling me an i-idiot." I smiled at me as he just smirked.

"Don't mention it. Just so you would know, you're the most idiotic person I have ever met in my whole life." With that, the boy planted his nose on my head.

"Why did you placed your nose on my head?"

I don't know what is that action he's doing right now, but I just saw a drop of water on his head. Hmm… wonder what that is?

"Moron, this is not my nose, this is my lips. And that is not your head; that's your cheeks." He pointed out.

"Really? Well, what is this called?" I pointed to my eyes and he said it's my hair.

"Really? I thought this is my hair?"

"No, that's your eyes!"

The boy shouted at me and I got scared.

"You don't have to shout you know…" He sighed and just walked away from me since he was called by a yellow haired boy with blue eyes that is patting this cute bunny with him.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Natsume Hyuuga, and don't forget that pig tails." I smiled and shouted my name back to him and thanked him again.

"_He's really nice and sweet like my favorite chocolates at home."_

…

"_A great new start with great new friends."_


End file.
